Some conventional all terrain vehicles include a rear drive assembly that couples a transmission to a rear final gear, which in turn is coupled to each rear wheel. The rear drive assembly includes an output shaft of the transmission and a rear drive shaft coupled to the rear final gear. A universal joint couples the output shaft of the transmission and the rear drive shaft. A boot surrounds the universal joint and forward and rearward retention bands secure the boot in place.
The retention bands are partially exposed during operation of the all terrain vehicle such that passing debris is prone to becoming entangled upon the rear drive shaft, which adversely affects the balance of the rear drive shaft. Additionally, the locking clasps of the retention bands are prone to being released by the passing debris.